Little Hearts Floating
by LovingUWithoutUKnowing
Summary: Set in "Choke" Inspired by Blaine's picture with little hearts floating in his eyes. Blaine gets a text from Kurt asking him to watch his performance. While doing so, Blaine does a little more than watch the love of his life. He imagines...


Walking towards my Geometry class with a bored expression, I suddenly felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Indicating that I have a text, I stopped in my tracks and took it out. I smiled immediately when I read that it was from my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel. Ever since the Chandler incident, we've been texting each other more except the twist is our texts weren't exactly…_family-friendly… _if you know what I mean…

Then again, I'm not complaining.

Getting flustered of the _idea _of Kurt's sext, I opened it with excitement and read it almost too fast. One thing's for sure though…

It wasn't a sext.

This conclusion didn't made me frown though or any less excited.

_**Thursday April 29, 2012 10:31pm**_

_Honey, can you go to the auditorium? It's kind of important – x Kurt _

I read it again, this time slowly. I smiled at the term of endearment Kurt always seems to love call me. "Baby" is the only endearment I don't want him to call me. It reminds me too much of Justin Bieber. Then, I began to worry. _Why does Kurt need me in the auditorium? Is there something wrong? It appears to be very important if he needs me there. Also, why is he in the auditorium? Doesn't he have History class right now?_

As I stood there, meters away from my class, questions feeling my mind at the speed of the light. I decided that none of them are going to be answered if I just stand here. My decision was made. I texted Kurt I'll be right there and turned on my heel towards the auditorium, walking as fast as I can and hoping…

That there's no problem.

But based from Kurt's text, there is one.

* * *

Minutes later, I pulled open the twin doors that led to the auditorium and there I saw my boyfriend on top of the stage, pacing with a worried look on his face and wearing the most adorable cape I've ever seen yet.

_My boyfriend really is something. He is the only man who can wear a cape and make it adorable…and hot…_

I headed towards the aisle and walked towards the stage. Apparently, my boyfriend is so worried he didn't notice me enter the auditorium. I guess I need to acknowledge my presence.

"Hey," I called, Kurt's eyes flew right at me at the sound of my voice. "Are you okay? Is something wrong? Your text made me a little worried." I asked him, feeling my hands began to sweat. Only two weeks ago did Kurt and I overcome a huge hurdle in our relationship. I don't want to face another hurdle.

Kurt finally stopped pacing and tried to hide his worried look from me. He gave me a small smile. "I'm sorry, Blaine." He apologized. "I didn't mean to worry you."

I nodded. "What's wrong?"

Kurt rubbed both of his hands as if he was searching for warmth. He didn't look at me when he answered me. "I'm nervous," He looked like a defeated child as he said that, toying with the cape he wore.

I know immediately what he was talking about. He's nervous about the NYADA audition due in two days and he has been practicing none stop for days. He's been practicing in his house, in my house, in the choir room, and he even admitted in his bathroom.

He wasn't that nervous a week ago, not until Rachel said that while trolling the NYADA chatrooms again. Apparently, the finalists who aren't from New York would be visited with a NYADA professor but not just any professor, the dean of NYADA would be the one to visit them, Carmen Tibideaux, along with other professors from the school. With that new information sent my boyfriend into a fit of practicing like his on crack.

"Kurt, you don't have _anything _to be nervous about." I reassured him. "We've been practicing for days now."

Kurt sighed and started pacing again. "I know but it still doesn't feel good enough." He said. "I _need _this to be exciting and unpredictable. It doesn't feel exciting and unpredictable!" He shouted, looking and sounding defeated.

The defeated look of my boyfriend almost caused me to go the stage and hug him but once when I did that he said I should go back to my seat because he doesn't want to be distracted.

"Kurt," I said calmly. "YOU," I emphasized. "Alone are exciting and unpredictable. You know you're going to 'wow' them."

"What if I don't?" He said doubtfully.

"You will," I countered. "You will because you're Kurt Hummel and Kurt Hummel 'wows' people. You 'wowed' me, remember? When we first met, you 'wowed' me." I reminded him. I know that thought calms Kurt, he said so himself that thinking of the day we first met by the staircase calms him.

I was right. He stopped pacing again, folded his arms on his chest, and looked over me with an almost shy look. "I 'wowed' you?" He asked me shyly.

I smiled at him and gently lean in against the very end of the stage, knotting my fingers and smiling at him. "You did more than 'wow' me. For the very first time in my life, I felt a huge connection to someone and now that someone is the love of my life so...you did more than 'wow' me, Kurt." I answered.

Kurt smiled at me, this time all the worry and nervousness written on his face before completely vanished. He nodded and said. "You're right. I'm going to 'wow' them." He finally agreed with me.

"I'm always right, Kurt." I joked, with a thumb's up and a smile.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Don't get too cocky."

My eyes suddenly went dark. I can feel it. "Oh...I'll show you cocky..." I said, with a deep voice and a stare right at my boyfriend. I saw his eyes go wide and go red.

"Blaine, how many times do I need to tell you to not distract me?" He tried to sound annoyed but I'm as sure just as much as I'm sure I love him that he wants to be distracted. _We seriously need a distraction. __Now! _

I didn't answer his question. Instead I stared at him with desire. Finally, he gave in. With a sigh, he said. "Fine, I give. But let me show you one last time my performance and then we could go like it like bunny rabbits. Okay?"

"Okay?" I don't need to be told twice.

Kurt nodded and headed towards the radio seating on the piano and turned it on, familiar music immediately filled the auditorium. I didn't left my place but simply stared back at my boyfriend as he sang his version of "Not the Boy Next Door" from the musical The Boy from Oz.

But this time, it was different. My boyfriend sang the song with so much feeling, so much passion. It felt like he wasn't the singer. It felt like _he_ was the song. He was magnificent and breath-taking and if NYADA doesn't pick him, I think they're the stupidest people in the world.

I mean, Kurt is amazing and perfect and sweet and cute and funny and passionate and loving and loyal and patient and smart and witty and a listener and so much more that I can write five pages that contains the best about Kurt.

And then, as I'm listening to him. I can't help but imagine us like this. I can't help imagine New York and him on a Broadway stage and me watching down here. I can't help also think if the situations were reverse, I was on stage and Kurt was here on the ground, watching me the way I'm watching him. Comforting me when I feel nervous. Reminding me that I'm good and that even if I mess up, he won't stop loving me. I imagined our kids watching us, their dads, on stage and shouting and clapping for us; telling their friends how proud and lucky they are for having dads like us. I imagined the four of us, one girl with my hair and Kurt's eyes, and one boy with Kurt's hair and my eyes, eating a picnic on a Broadway stage because we sneaked in. I imagined the thrill and laughter after that picnic when we're caught by guards.

I can't help but imagine...a life with Kurt.

It seems that every single time I think of my future, Kurt's present. Seriously, he is always present. Heck, even when we were just friends, he is already present. But now, as I'm deeply and irrevocably in love with him, I've come to the conclusion that my future IS Kurt Hummel. ANd I'd be a complete idiot if I let that man go. I'm NEVER letting him go. Even if were miles apart, I'm going to be patiently waiting for him. He is worth the wait. Our life together is worth the wait. I will wait and I will always and forevermore love him.

"Blaine!"

I shook my head when I heard the loud shout of my boyfriend, who's been trying to get my attention, I observed. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, walking towards the very end of the stage.

I have no idea what he was talking about. "What are you talking about?"

"Like that" He said, pointing at my eyes, as he walked even closer. "You look like you have little hearts floating in your eyes." Kurt pointed out, looking at my eyes as he spoke.

_Really? Oh shit, my imagination has betrayed me...again. __He's going to think this is weird or worse, he'll see right through it..._

"Even though I think you weren't really watching my performance, I think the way you look right now is really cute that I'm not angry."

Those words shook me from the internal struggle I'm having. "Hey!" I disagreed with him. "I WAS watching for your information. It killed it!" I reassured him. "And cute?" I quickly asked.

"Okay, I stand to be correction." Kurt said with a smile. "You know, it's been a long time since I saw you look at me like that. It makes me feel all good inside whenever you look at me like that."

_Has it been a really long time? Because I always stare at him like that. _

"What are you thinking?" My boyfriend inquired curiously, crouching in front of me, his hands both on either side of my face.

I blushed because what I was thinking was a little embarrassing. "I was thinking that I can't wait to watch you on stage again but this time in Broadway." I admitted. A smile slowly crept on my boyfriend's face. I continued with my admission. "I was thinking that with me not your boyfriend anymore…" This caused my boyfriend to frown a little. "…but your fiancée or better yet, your husband." I finished, not looking into my boyfriend's eyes. "I was thinking that with...our children present."

I was really embarrassed with my thoughts but you really can't blame me. I 'am a love struck teenager in love with my _amazing _and _attractive _boyfriend.

I felt Kurt slowly caress both my cheeks that involuntarily made me look at him and that is when he leaned his lips and placed them on mine's. I closed my eyes at the touch of his gentle lips. It had a lingering touch as he slowly pulled away but I didn't want him to pull away. My hand shot up from nowhere and went to stop Kurt from pulling away by holding on to the back of his neck. I deepened the kiss with the gesture, my tongue asking for entrance. My boyfriend opened his mouth with no hesitation and I began to memorize every sensation I felt; every tingle that gave me goosebumps; every move that made me feel something down under; every touch of his hand caressing my face. It was as if we were both memorizing each other, like this feeling was new. It can't be since we kiss almost every day but at this moment, it felt different somehow. Like, it held more promise to it. Like, it is a reminder for both of us.

I didn't know how long we kissed in that auditorium but I didn't care about that. All I cared about is the best feeling in the world that nothing will ever compare to in my life.

Kurt's lips on mine's.

He was the first one to pull away, earning a groan from me. My eyes were closed during all the time and as I opened my eyes, I felt as though I'm staring into my future; I'm staring into the magnificent angel who came down from heaven and of all the people in the world, he fell for me. His sapphire eyes were full of love, full of affection, full of joy as he stared at me and I'm sure I had the same expression with my eyes but nothing can compare to how intense Kurt's eyes held.

"I think of the same thing, Blaine." He said, his voice a little horse, can't blame him since we kissed for a long time. "When I think of the future, ever since I met you, you were always there." He admitted to me, his thumbs continuing to caress my cheeks.

"Ditto," I said back, quoting one of our favorite movies.

"You're going to be _amazing_, Kurt. Simply amazing." I reassured him, hypnotized with the intense look in his eyes. I grabbed hold of his hands and gently pulled them away from my face. I kissed the back of his hands, both of them with all the passion I can give. And then I wrapped them around my neck. A warm smile stayed on Kurt's face.

"I love you, Blaine." I will never _ever _get tired with him telling me that. I can listen to it all day and never grow tired. I hope for more "I love you's" to come from this man and this man alone.

I wrapped my hands around his neck too and nuzzled on his neck, breathing in his scent, wanting to stay there forever. "I love you too. Forever."

"Forever,"

* * *

Our love wasn't just a high school romance. Our love was strong not weak; our love was just and not a lie; our love was never selfish; our love, I'm sure, can stand the test of time; our love was anything but ordinary.

Our love is forever.


End file.
